A Stressful Day
by babyviolets
Summary: My take on what happened during the BTS still that showed JoU linking arms while sitting on the Pirate ship ride.


_This is definitely not my day!_

First, I had to wake up at dawn just to go to a shoot I didn't even want to do! I'm not a morning person, and I'm definitely too old to be hanging out in amusement parks. But still, work is work, until they told me I had to wear this stupid headband with my business suit later, which will only succeed in making me look even more pathetic than I already felt!

"Why not? You look cute oppa!" Ji-eun remarked with a coy smile, then she bit the corner of her lip and, before I knew it, I let out a breathy smile.

This happened earlier while we were trying on some couple accessories to use as props for the shoot. Unfortunately, the crew mistook my moment of weakness as a nod of approval to use said prop. Thus, it was decided that I shall wear a headband with a red ribbon on top to emasculate myself even more.

Seriously though, I should really try harder to get hold of myself whenever I'm in front of her. I am an actor for crying out loud! I should at least know how to stop myself from beaming up every time she does as much as smile at me! That's probably why she thinks I'm cute…cute! I don't want her to think of me as cute!

I mean, I don't want her to think of me as anything, of course. Not that I think she does. She's probably too busy thinking of Taeyang or Hunter or any other Kpop giant that's currently trending, to even have time to think of an old, boring ahjussi like me. What's up with these kids anyway, why are they so freaking tall?!

"Oppa, can I join you"

Ji-eun's sweet voice broke me out of my reverie "Sure." I slightly shifted to my left to make room for her. She sat down with a light bounce, brushing her leg against my own, and making me hold my breath in the process.

_Arghh…I really am such a mess today!_ I thought as I let go of my breath—too fast and too loud! I hastily made a coughing sound and shifted my position further with my clasped hands resting on top of the back rest of the seat in front of me, and prayed that she didn't notice any of that.

Unfortunately, her senses were just too sharp.

"Whoa oppa!" she exclaimed as she turned to me "Are you really that nervous about the rides?"

_Well, at least she misunderstood the reason why I was so strung out._

"Don't worry so much, oppa. I'll be holding on to you like this the entire time, okay?" She said this in a patronizing tone that made me wince, but then she suddenly linked her arms with mine, and that made me forget about everything_. Why was I so worried about how I reacted towards her when I'm supposed to play a man head over heels in love with her anyway? This is method acting! I am merely like this because of the character I'm playing. _I thought to myself as I pursed my lips to stop myself from grinning like a giddy high school boy.

We were sitting so close now. She was slightly leaning against me while browsing through her phone, and I could catch the faint scent of her shampoo. It smelled like flowers.

"You smell nice."

_I did not just say that out loud!_

Her thumbs stopped swiping her phone's screen display for a second "Hmm…" she murmured, resuming her browsing.

"I-I meant, is that a new brand you're endorsing?" I managed to stammer a feeble excuse.

"Ani, It's what I always use. You probably don't notice that though."

_Did she just sound disappointed?_

I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. The crew was still busy setting up the mic and lights and Songshik seongsangnim was orienting the extras on the dos and don'ts. Everyone seemed to be too busy to care about the both of us.

"Oh, Halmonni just sent me a message!" Ji-eun exclaimed and waved her phone at me "Seems you've got yourself a fan. She wants to know when you're going to visit her again! Heee…"

A pang of guilt shot right through me. I visited Ji-eun's family before to ease their worries about our team-up, and ended up visiting them a couple more times. Lately though, I've been hesitant to go, thinking it might further fuel my current confused state.

"Tell Halmonnim I'll drop by this weekend. I also need to give Ji-eun abeonim the record I promised him the last time."

"Eh?! But I promised your mom that I would go to your place this weekend!" She pouted "That's going to be my last free day before my schedule get's bombarded again with rehearsals and recordings for my comeback!"

_Aigoo…this girl really knows how to melt a man's heart._

"Then…" I started while suppressing another smile "We can go to my house first, and then go to your family's for dinner so I can at least see you home safely. Plus, I miss Abeonim's cooking!"

She turned to me again, but this time her gaze lingered a little longer, before leaning back against me, slightly resting her head on my shoulders." Okay then, it's a deal."

"Err…sorry guys for ruining your moment here..." excused Sangmun-one of the crew. We both straightened up, albeit still linking arms with each other. Around us, the rest of the rows were slowly being filled by the extras comprised of the staff and onlookers. I looked at Sangmun and felt my ears turn red at his knowing grin. "…but we're about to start. So just maintain your positions here and act comfortably. Although both of you don't seem to have a problem with that." Then he winked.

It was Ji-eun who responded "Of course, this is Soon Shin and Junho's exciting amusement park date! We'll do our best!"

This made Sangmun laugh "Would you like me to take a photo of you two then? You know, to commemorate this exciting event?"

"Really, will you?" Ji-eun exclaimed, while handing him her phone. "Don't worry oppa; I'll give you a copy later, araso?" She said before we both posed for the shot.

Soon the shooting will start and everyone was waiting in their respective positions. I made one final deep breath to prepare myself for the ride, and Ji-eun squeezed my arms for support. I looked at her and claimed her hand with mine_. This shoot might not be so bad after all._

"Wait!" Songshik seongsangnim cried out through the megaphone. "Jung suk-shii, IU-shii...this is not supposed to be a cheesy romantic scene but a fun and giddy one, araso? Could you two let go of each other and wave your hands during the ride?"

_This director…aaiisssshhh!_


End file.
